Una Nota
by Vampisandi
Summary: Los celos de Draco se encienden al reconocer la letra de la nota que le han dejado a Pansy. ¿Qué quiere Potter con ella? Decide averiguarlo. SLASH. DMxHP. One-Shot. Siguiendo la línea de "Secretos"


Bueno, como ya queda nada para que se acaben las vacaciones, la inspiración decidió regresar y dejarme escribir este one-shot de una vez por todas que sigue la misma línea de "Secretos" y es justo después de que Pansy sale de hablar con Harry. También los escribí porque el drarry en Almuerzos va lento y falta lemon XD.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera mío no estaría escribiendo aquí, todo HP es de la rubia.

**Advertencias:** Slash, lemon. Siguiendo la línea de "Secretos"

Una Nota

Draco entró en el salón que hacía un momento había abandonado Pansy.

Ahí estaba Potter, parado junto a la ventana, recargado sobre la pared y volteando hacia los jardines; la tenue luz blanca de la luna iluminaba el perfil de su rostro pero ocultaba la mayoría de su cuerpo entre las sombras. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco entró y giró la cabeza tan rápido como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte.

Malfoy frunció el ceño al verlo.

– ¿Tú? –preguntó con desprecio el rubio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió el otro.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tú le enviaste a Pansy una nota dónde la citabas aquí? – lo último lo dijo señalando acusadoramente el piso.

La cara de Potter se puso blanca, el gesto enfureció más a Draco.

– Yo… sólo…

– Dime cuáles son esos asuntos tienes qué tratar con mi novia a estas horas de la noche.

Esta vez las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de carmesí y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Murmuró un "No es asunto tuyo" y apretó los labios.

La luz de la luna otra vez daba contra el rostro de Potter y acentuaba el color rojo, invasor en su cara. Los celos hicieron mella en Draco ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Caminó furioso, dando grandes zancadas, con ambos brazos clavó los hombros de Potter en la pared.

– Creo que sí es mi asunto –dijo con la voz ronca de enojo, a un centímetro del rostro del moreno.

Harry estaba atónito por el comportamiento de Malfoy, no era como si Parkinson fuera una santa, se metía con la mitad de Hogwarts y era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy hacer una escena por eso, escena que estaba totalmente injustificada ¿él con Parkinson? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Respondió con rudeza – Lárgate Malf…

Sus ojos se toparon con el espectro del final de una cicatriz en el cuello del rubio, tragó con fuerza y se calló el final de la oración.

Draco se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Potter, se enojo más, soltó el agarre en sus hombros y tomó con fuerza el cuello de la túnica del gryffindor empujándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

– Sí, las cicatrices todavía no desaparecen, supongo que estás muy contento por eso –casi escupió las palabras.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

– Claro que no, y-yo… no, no era mi intención… - Harry prácticamente lo hizo por inercia, subió una mano y con la yema de los dedos tocó el sitio en el cuello de Malfoy – N-no sabía lo que hacía el hechizo.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco tembló ante el contacto.

– No me toques –siseó con desprecio, pero no se movió.

– Lo siento –susurró Harry aún tocando el cuello de Malfoy y sin apartar la vista.

Draco no supo si se disculpaba por tocarlo o por el _Sectumsempra_. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la cara de Potter, quien estaba sonrojado, lo miraba atentamente y lo estaba _tocando_… pero no se movió.

Esta vez fue Draco quién tragó saliva, Harry sintió el movimiento y soltó una risa ligera, también esta vez fue Draco quien se sonrojó.

Suficiente.

El rubio lo soltó e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta pero algo se lo impidió, no se había dado cuenta de que Potter lo tenía agarrado de la camisa.

Harry no podía quitar sus dedos del cuello de Malfoy, se le hacía imposible privarse de esa sensación; no era que su piel fuera extremadamente suave y delicada, era una piel perfectamente normal pero, el tocarla le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que se expandía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la entrepierna.

– ¿Parkinson te importa tanto? –dijo Harry

Draco soltó un bufido, si Potter supiera que la única razón porque estaba ahí era que había reconocido su letra en la nota… Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, Potter estaba acariciando su cuello ¡Acariciándolo!

– Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, si ya te habías recuperado.

Draco decidió en ese instante que Potter era completamente insufrible, inaguantable, una completa molestia y Merlín, eso se sentía tan bien, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como Potter lo jalaba hacia él.

Harry decidió que no sólo necesitaba tocar, también quería probar. Pasó su lengua por la nívea piel y mordió con delicadeza, Malfoy soltó un jadeo y se pegó más a él.

De pronto, la túnica de Harry quedó en el suelo junto con la camisa de Draco y ellos estaban en la pelea del siglo decidiendo cuál lengua dominaría a la otra.

Oyeron un maullido y quejas inundando el pasillo.

– Rayos es Filch –dijo Draco separándose bruscamente, Harry entre lo besó rápidamente y dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

– La sala de los menesteres.

El rubio asintió, tomó su camisa y sintió que una capa lo cubría.

– ¿Qué…

– Shhh, camina –le dijo Harry en su oído

– Pero está ahí afuera.

Harry lo empujó y salieron deprisa hacia la sala de los menesteres, perdieron de vista a Filch quien parloteaba con su gata al final del pasillo.

Una vez que llegaron y pudieron abrir la puerta, lo que fue difícil con Potter manoseándolo por todos lados, volvieron a darse a la tarea de quitarle la ropa al otro.

– No se supone que tienes novia –dijo Harry mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones.

– Y que a ti te gusta Weasley –dijo Draco cuando se libró de la prenda, acto seguido lo besó de nuevo y lo jaló hacia la cama que uno de los dos -tal vez ambos- había pedido al cuarto.

Harry cayó encima de Draco y gimió cuando sintió el miembro del rubio, duro contra él.

– La tienes dura –jadeó el moreno contra los labios de Draco. El slytherin apretó sus caderas contra las de Harry.

– Tú también.

Draco, por encima de la ropa interior, apretó con una mano el miembro de Harry provocando que éste se arqueara y gimiera fuerte, le bajó los calzoncillos con ansiedad, descubriendo que el moreno ya se había deshecho de los suyos. Harry lamía el torso de Draco, poniendo especial atención en el contorno de las tetillas erectas del chico.

Draco estaba más que furioso con Potter, le estaba haciendo gemir y restregarse contra él como una puta, bueno, aunque el gryffindor también jadeaba, hacía rato que sus frases habían dejado de tener coherencia y se movía contra él de una manera desesperada.

Harry frotaba su miembro contra el de Draco, sus manos aferrándose al trasero del rubio y sus bocas seguían en batalla campal, lengua contra lengua, el moreno se concentraba en sentir la lengua caliente y ansiosa de Draco, se perdía en la sensación de su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo y la visión del slytherin despeinado, sudado y gimiendo .

Se abrió paso con sus dedos entre las nalgas de Draco y encontró con una abertura caliente.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses –logró articular el rubio y cuando Harry se dio cuenta, ya estaba boca abajo retorciéndose de placer mientras Draco lo follaba con la lengua.

– Joder… Malf… oh por dios Draco haz eso de nuevo.

Pero Draco se sentó a horcadas sobre él y lo penetró lentamente, quitándole la respiración a Harry por unos instantes primero del dolor y luego cuando se empezó a mover dentro de él pues pasó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a masturbarlo.

Draco aumentó la velocidad conforme Harry se lo fue exigiendo, el moreno pegaba sus caderas contra él en movimientos erráticos y frenéticos, lo que el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se derramó dentro del otro seguido de Harry.

Harry sintió el cuerpo del slytherin caer sobre él, sentía su respiración en el cuello y su miembro aún dentro de él, sin fuerzas para más se quedó dormido y pudo sentir que el rubio también dormía.

Después de un rato lo despertó un susurro en su oído.

– Tengo que regresar a la sala común.

Harry le respondió con voz ronca.

– Yo también.

– Pero antes podría darme un baño –dijo Draco sonriendo y Harry también sonrió.

– Yo también.

--

N/A: Un gatito muere si no dejas review y el fantasma del gato te perseguirá XD.


End file.
